concurso de canto
by erosalie
Summary: un sabado por la tarde todos aburridos que se puede hacer un ¡concurso de canto!
1. la idea

Alice POV

**Alice POV**

Era sábado en la noche y todos estábamos en casa sin nada que hacer excepto por un par que se perdió hace un aproximado de 1 hr. 13 min. 36 seg a hacer la "tarea"

-estoy aburrida!-grite con tal desesperación que hasta los que estaban arriba bajaron a una velocidad, hasta para ser vampiros, increíble!!

-que quieren que hagamos?-_lo que sea!!_

-alguien mas da una opción la de Alice no es tan buena- _maldito hermano lee mentes no me puedes dejar con mis pensamientos un rato sin que molestes_

-no

-ve por Bella algo se me ocurrirá ¡cuando no estés!

Y así Edward se fue por Bella y yo con todo mi poder sobre esta familia la llame muaja muaja no saben lo que les espera

**Rosalie POV**

-Alice que demonios quieres no ves que estábamos ocupados –si muy ocupados Emmett tanto que el traje de pirata ya estaba incompleto

-amm por que eres un pirata incompleto e emmett y rose ese es un traje de damisela en peligro? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? No mejor no lo quiero saber

-ya mejor habla para que nos quieres?

-esperen a que llegue su hermano con Bella

-ya van llegando!! –por que brinca tanto ese duende acaso es un duende brincador

-aquí estamos que pasa?

-por que están todos en la sala? ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-nada Bella, aun –mire a Alice

-bueno ya les cuento el plan para hoy –ahí viene la tortura de hoy- que les pareces si hacemos un concurso de canto!! Con canciones que nos gusten, pueden ser inventadas –no esta tan mal la idea – entonces que, si o no?

-de acuerdo –Carlisle y Esme al unísono

-sip –Emmett y Bella al unísono ¡son tan raros!

-claro que si mi demonio personal

-pues ya qué –Edward y yo

-quienes serán los jueces?? –Emmett ansioso por un concurso de canto y baile?

-quien mas? Es obvio que mamá y papá serán los jueces

-muy bien, en una hora iniciara el concurso preparen sus canciones y suerte

Me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré con llave no quería que nadie se enterara de la canción que iba a cantar y mucho menos la que iba a bailar esto va a estar bueno

-rose me dejas entrar yo vivo contigo y me quiero poner sexy –Emmett se me olvido

-si pasa pero rápido que estoy pensando que cantare y que talvez también baile

-bailaras como acostumbras?

-acostumbro? Pero si bailo dependiendo de la ocasión y tal vez bailare algo un poco provocativo –la regué

-con que algo provocativo no? –me tomo de la cintura y me llevo a la cama me beso…

**Bella POV **

Que le pasa a esta familia cada vez esta mas loca ahora quieren que cante!! Con mi sentido musical creo que moriré en el intento

-que pasa Bella? –edward dejo de revisar sus discos para ver mi rostro de preocupación

-es que creo que moriré en el intento de cantar frente a todos

-eso es lo que te preocupa

-si

-como eres tonta no te va a pasar nada y si no te gustaba la idea lo hubieras dicho cuando estábamos en la sala en estos momentos ya no hay vuelta atrás además si supieras lo que planea Emmett estarías muerta de la risa

-que planea?

-sobornar a Esme para que pueda ganar y a parte usar los pantalones de cuero que Rosalie le prohibió usar desde la navidad del 78

-tan malos pantalones son?

-si supieras, pero no creo que Rosalie lo deje usarlo y si se atreve va estar castigado con lo que mas le duele de eso estoy completamente seguro

-cual es su peor castigo?

-que a caso no tiene ni la mas minima idea!

-cero sexo?!

-son tan obvios

-pues ya que, y que cancion vas a elegir

-no se pensaba si hacíamos un dueto

-me parece perfecto, pero hay que preguntarle a Alice si podemos

-si hay que preguntarle

Fuimos con Alice para preguntarle sobre el dueto y nos sorprendió mucho su reacción

-que gran idea, pero de todas maneras tendrán que hacer un solo cada uno!! Jasper hay que hacer un solo nosotros también y ustedes dos los que están en sus asuntos de pareja también planeen un dueto esto va a estar bueno a y Rose cuando puedas baja que tengo otra idea y ustedes niños feos –le saco la lengua a Edward- preparen una cancion en grupo este será un largo concurso!!

Y es así como nuestro cerebro sin ideas de que canciones usaríamos empezaba a morir…

(Media hora después)

-ya se que cancion haremos en dueto!

-cual quieres ángel mío?

-desde que te vi. (N/A: de la novela argentina floricienta)

-me parece perfecto –se acerco a mi y me beso

-bueno me voy con Alice para la cancion de grupo!

-y yo con los otros, por favor no te caigas

-no lo are –termine de decir la frase me voltee y sin darme cuenta me tropecé con la alfombra – me tropecé pero no me caí

-si me di cuenta

**Rosalie POV**

Me separe de Emmett y oí como Alice nos estaba gritando algo como te que un dueto o algo así

-mierda el concurso Emmett un dueto que vamos a cantar?

-no se lo único que se es que ya tengo mi cancion para mi solito

-a si cual va a ser?

-oh es sorpresa

-ay dime

-ok pero no le digas a nadie mi cancion sera:


	2. la preparacion

muchas gracias por los reviews espero mas jeje

pandoracullen muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics y claro que continuare con los otros pero ya no se ocurre nada para el otro asi que cuando las ideas llegen con gusto escribo

nonblondes espero que te guste este cap

Aye436 gracias por la idea seria muy buena idea pero ya tengo las canciones escojidas

besos y espero que les guste

**Emmett POV**

Usando el viejo truco del suspenso sali de la habitación sin decirle a Rose cual era mi cancion y llege en tres segundos con Jasper y Edward que estaban pensando! Sin mi! Como se atreven!!

-emmett tu ni siquiera piensas

-callate Edward

-no me calles

-no sean niños!

-callate Jasper! –que miedo estuvimos de acuerdo en algo

-si da miedo

-platicas mentales que asco

-callate Jasper

-bueno ya que cancion

-yo tengo una idea- si y es muy buena no fallara

-cual es tu gran idea Emmett?

-un éxito de los 80´s

-me convenciste cual?

-macho man

-que!!

-estas loco o que?!

-nop pero es una buena cancion

-accepto si no salgo con disfraz

-si no me queda de otra

-wiiii eso cantaremos

**Bella POV**

Después de mi encuentro con la alfombra de Edward llege directo con Alice que me espera en compañía de una Rosalie que jamas pense ver, despeinada con la ropa mas increíble que ella usaria un simple pants y una camiseta solo asi esa no era Rosalie de eso estoy segura

-que te paso? –pregunte viendo a Rosalie

-Emmett, eso fue lo que me paso

-bien antes de que cuentes la historia de cómo Emmett te "posee" por decirlo de alguna forma, les enseñare la cancion que cantaremos como grupo –nos entrego una hoja con una cancion que yo desconocia

-cual es esta cancion? –pregunte para saber que demonios me tocaba cantar

-las divinas, es una cancion muy conocida en Mexico y Argentina a y creo que en otros paises también –saco unas faldas muy cortas y unos mini tops –esto es lo que usaremos, Rose tu el rojo Bella tu el celeste y yo el negro nos veremos fabulosas

-esta bien cual va a ser mi parte

-aun no se bien pero les dire en cuanto la divida pero es facil y el coro sera entre las tres!

-pero solo son dos estrofas como la vas a dividir

-ya se como el coro se repite tantas veces Bella vas a cantar el coro antes de que termine el cuarto antes de que acabe y ya después todas juntas

-y yo que parafo?

-cual te gusta mas?

-el segundo me parece muy bien

-pues ese sera tuyo

-ahora todas a arreglarse la primera ronda sera de solistas

-ok nos vemos chicas

-corre Bella

y con esa indicacion me fui al cuarto de Edward donde sabia había unos jeans y una camiseta para mi esperando a que me los pusiera

**Jasper POV**

Que emocion la hora del concurso se acerca espero que a mi demonio le encante la cancion es especial para ella

-espero te guste la cancion –la tome de la mano

-cual es?

-eso es una sorpresa –la tome de la cara y la bese

llegamos a la sala y nos encontramos con Bella Edward Rosalie (queriendo matar a Emmett) y con Emmett que llevaba puesto los pantalones que Rosalie le prohibio usar con razon lo queria matar

-Donde estan Esme y Carlisle?

-no se ellos fueron los que pusieron el tiempo y no han llegado

-los esperaremos

-si –dijimos todos al unisono

cinco minutos después llegaron Esme y Carlisle con una manta que decia "Cullen idol"

-ey y los Hale no contamos o que? –los mire un poco extrañado

-ok –escribieron con plumon negro el Hale y ahora el letrero decia: "Cullen and Hale idol" –contento

-si mucho

-ya podemos empezar

-si solo falta una mesa para los jueces

-ok-Emmett puso la mesa de la cocina frente a un escenario que había improvisado mi Alice –ya o necesitan algo mas?

-no ya esta bien ahora que inicie Cullen and Hale idol

-siiiii

dejen reviews besos


	3. Alice y Edward cantan muy guay!

espero les guste este capitulo gracias por todos los reviews

* * *

**Esme POV**

Carlisle y yo colocamos la manta en un sitio atrás del escenario y nos sentamos en nuestro respectivos lugares en la mesa de jueces Carlisle se puso de pie

-el concurso sera en tres categorías solitas, duo y grupo se decidira un ganador por cada categoría y que empieze el concurso

-el primero en pasar sera…-tome un papelito del fondo de una pecera que había aparecido de la nada y lo lei en voz alta- ALICE

-wii yo inicio –tomo el micrófono y

**Alice POV**

Tome el micrófono y subi al escenario traia un vestido antiguo color negro me acerque lo mas que pude a Jasper e inicie mi cancion

-esta cancion es para mi Jasper espero les guste cofcofyganecofcof se llama by the sea del soundtrack de la película sweeney Todd

Alice :

(besa a jasper

oh, Mr. todd! (kiss)  
I'm so happy! (kiss)  
I could (kiss)  
Eat you up, I really could!  
You know what I'd like to do, Mr. todd ? (kiss)  
What I dream (kiss)  
If the business stays as good?  
Where I'd really like to go,  
In a year or so?  
Don't you want to know?

JASPER: (spoken) Yes, yes, of course.

ALICE: Do you really want to know?

JASPER: (spoken) Yes, I do, I do.

ALICE: (spoken) I've always had this dream...  
Ever since I was a skinny little slip of a thing and my rich Aunt  
Nettie used to take me down to the seaside August Bank Holiday...  
The pier... Makin' little castles in the sand...  
Ooh, I can still feel me toes wigglin' around in the briney!

By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet,  
By the sea, Mr. todd , ooh, I know you'd love it!  
You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone  
In a house wot we'd almost own,  
Down by the sea!  
Wouldn't that be smashing?

JASPER: Anything you say...

ALICE:  
With the sea at our gate, we'll have kippered herring  
Wot have swum to us straight from the Straits of Bering!  
Ev'ry night, in the kip, when we're through our kippers,  
I'll be there slippin' off your slippers!  
By the sea,  
With the fishies splashing!  
By the sea!  
Wouldn't that be smashing?

JASPER: Anything you say, anything you say...

ALICE:  
I can hear us wakin,'  
The breakers breakin,'  
The seagulls squawkin,'  
'Hoo, hoo!'  
I do me bakin,'  
Then I go walkin'  
With you-hoo!  
Yoo-hoo!  
I'll warm me bones on the esplanade,  
Have tea and scones with me gay young blade,  
Then I'll knit a sweater  
While you write a letter  
Unless we've got better to do-hoo!

JASPER: Anything you say...

ALICE:  
Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel  
When it's just you and me and the English Channel!  
In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy,  
We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday!  
By the sea!

Toma la mano de jasper

Don'tcha love the weather?  
By the sea!  
We'll grow old together!  
By the seaside,  
Hoo, hoo!  
By the beautiful sea!

(spoken)  
Oh, I can see us now, in our bathing dresses!  
You in a nice, rich navy, and me... stripes, perhaps.

It'll be so quiet,  
That who'll come by it,  
Except a seagull  
Hoo, hoo!  
We shouldn't try it,  
Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo!  
But a seaside wedding could be devised,  
Me rumpled bedding legitimized!  
Me eyelids'll flutter,  
I'll turn into butter,  
The moment I mutter I do-hoo!

By the sea, in our nest, we could share our kippers  
With the odd payin' guest from the weekend trippers,  
Have a nice sunny suite for the guest to rest in,  
Now and then, you could do the guest in!  
By the sea,  
Married nice and proper!  
By the sea,  
Bring along your chopper!  
To the seaside,  
Hoo, hoo!  
By the beautiful sea!

Beso a Jasper

-esa fue mi cancion wiiii que les parecio

-amm quien secuestro a la verdadera Alice

-de seguro los monitos verdes que estan alla fuera saludando y subiendo a esa cosa con forma de platillo volador

-que idiota eres Emmett ese es el televisor

-pero yo digo los del patio trasero

-disssscullpennnn – Emmett mato al monito verde que estaba entrando por la cocina y sale un liquido raro y Bella ya se desmayo

-Bella amor estas bien? –_despertara en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _

-ya se fueron los extraterrestres

-si mi angel ya se fueron

-que había extraterrestres!! Aaaaaa!! Rose protegeme me van a comer

-idiota los acabas de matar!!

-amm eso fue raro

-si un poco

-pues regresando con el concurso –_vas Edward _-nuestro siguiente concursante es… Edward -_me quito el micrófono y subio al escenario pero que bien se ve con esos jeans y esa camisa que le compre que buen gusto tengo me felicito _

-bueno ya regreso Alice a la normalidad –_jaja que gracioso _

**Edward POV**

-mi cancion esta dedicada al amor de mi vida, mi piano

-que! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no dijiste eso verdad?

-tranquila mi angel que solo bromeaba contigo

-pues para bromitas ¬¬

-Jasper me ayudas?

-si no me queda de otra

-bien Anthony continua

-como decia esta cancion es para el amor de mi existencia –así esta mejor –que bueno que te gusto eso Bella, Bella te amo

-y yo a ti

-y ya sin mas interrupciones mi cancion es –suenan redobles de fondo- Alice deja de jugar ya lo dire la cancion es a labio dulce

inicio la musica y empece a sentir la melodía y comenze a dar un baile un poco improvisado e inicio a cantar

Abro los ojos en la mañana entre mis sábanas blancas  
Con mi almohada mojada y tengo ganas de ti  
Una ranita me enseñó que no era malo lo que hicieras  
Sino lo que dejas ir

Esta misma mañana me he decidido a ser feliz  
Me aguanté muchas veces pero ahora si ya me perdí

Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas  
Que hoy van a besar si me provocas  
Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas  
Que hoy van a besar  
si me provocas te voy a besar los ojos –me acerco a Bella yla miro a los ojos ella empieza a hiperventilar -  
Te voy a tomar del pelo  
Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso hoy

Tomarás fuerte mi mano –tome su mano continuaba hiperventilando-  
Y te voy a besar a labio dulce

**Bella POV**

Mi hiperventilacion estaba a no mas poder casi me muero con lo bien que se veia con esa ropa y luego inicia la musica wow que sexy se ve me encanta siguió cantando y yo hiperventilando

Ya tomé tanto estoy cansado de bailar a tu lado  
Un poquito enamorado por estar junto a ti  
Y en esta noche de labios con los ojos cerrados  
Y la gente pasando y tú te acercas a mí  
Y sin pensar dos veces  
Tu corazón se acerca a mí  
La música es tan fuerte  
Que yo me acerco para oír  
Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas

Sus miradas me van a matar que bueno que esta Carlisle por que a comparación de lo que provoca en mi Edward el desmayo de hace rato con los extraterrestres no es nada me encanta mi hombre

Que hoy van a besar si me provocas  
Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas  
Que hoy van a besar si me provocas  
Te voy a besar los ojos  
Te voy a tomar del pelo  
Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso  
Tomarás fuerte mi mano y te voy a besar  
Y la noche se nos irá dando  
Y al final me siento en la banqueta voy a tropezar  
No sé si son tus besos o bebí de más  
No sabe el corazón pero yo he de comprobarlo  
Si tus besos me ponen borracho  
Y te voy a besar los ojos  
Te voy a tomar del pelo  
Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso  
Tomarás fuerte mi mano  
Si me provocas  
Te voy a besar los ojos  
Te voy a tomar del pelo  
Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso  
Tomarás fuerte mi mano  
Y te voy a besar a labio dulce –que!! el señor auto control me beso

que onda con los extraterrestres jeje bueno las canciones que escogi son de mis favoritas adoro sweeney todd y me parecio increible que Alice interpretara a Lovett (es una mujer increible les recomiendo la pelicula jaja) y la cancion de Edward aaaaaaaaaaa me encanta la letra bueno se cuidan y esperen lo que sigue

push aqui si me quieren o si quieren que continue

si hablo del botoncito que dice GO


	4. Bella tiene futuro de cantante

Alice POV

Esme comenzo a hablar me separe de Edward sin ganas obviamente una frase llamo mi atención

-Bella cariño es tu turno

-que! Ya me toca pero pero no puedo como quieren que cante

-pues asi

Alice tomo el micrófono y me lo paso me levante de mi silla me acerque al escenario me subi con un poco de dificultadad puesto que casi me caigo en el escalon que hay y Emmett comenzo a reirse le mande una mirada asesina y comenze a hablar

-amm mi cancion es muy vieja

-no me digas que era un éxito cuando Carlisle era joven

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen callate o tendran prohibido el uso de ustedes saben que, si Emmett hablo del cuarto "erotico" según tu

-que, no papá ya no dire nada aquí estare calladito y bonito

-mas te vale, continua Bella

-gracias Carlisle, pues como decia mi cancion es de Britney Spears - Edward golpeo a Emmett supongo que algo malo abra pensado- se llama sometimes

-wow me fallo

-callate Emmett

-como se sincronizan para callarme todos al mismo tiempo

-ya callate!

-canta ya Bella

tome el micrófono con ambas manos oi la musica y conte los tiempos para iniciar mi cancion, mire a Edward con cara un poco triste por la letra de la cancion y comenze a cantar la letra salio desde mi corazon

You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
But everytime you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
A'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know

Edward me miro con unos ojos que no lo puede evitar quise besarlo me acerce a el en ese momento yo era inconciente del Escalon con el que casi me mataba minutos antes y cai directo a los brazos de ese ser que tanto amo como si nada continue cantando

CHORUS  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh  
Everytime that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that, you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Ah 'cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know

CHORUS  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

CHORUS  
Just hang around and you'll see  
There's no where I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you

CHORUS  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night

CHORUS  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night

CHORUS  
Sometimes I run  
times I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night(fade out)

_Termine_ baje del escenario y regrese a mi silla sin mas que hacer ni decir solamente tome la mano de mi angel que me esperaba en la silla junto a la mia

**Jasper POV**

Wow Bella si que sabe cantar cuando ella bajo del escenario Alice le aplaudio con una gran emocion _que bien canta tu novia _

-gracias por el comentario Jasper

-cuanto quieras hermano yo solo digo la verdad

-de que hablan

-de nada Bella

-ustedes y sus platicas en las que no me quieren meter –Emmett hacia un puchero como si fuera un niño de cuatro años

-bueno niños dejen de hablar es hora del siguiente concursante- sonaron unos redobles de fondo- gracias Alice

-de nada

-el siguiente concursante es-Esme metio su mano en la pecera y saco un papel- Jasper! Pasa hijo se que te ira muy bien

con eso subi al escenario mientras Alice decia suerte te ira muy bien

-solo canta como lo haces en el baño

-jajajaja Jasper cantas en el baño? Jajaja

-callate Emmett que tu también cantas en el baño y tan siquiera Jasper canta bien

-bueno ya cantare esta cancion esta dedicada a la persona mas importante en mi existencia ese pequeño demonio que vi un dia en un bar para ser honesto ese dia fue uno de los mejores para mi

-también fue el mejor dia para mi

-te amo Alice y esta es mi cancion

tome el micrófono y espere el inicio de la cancion

Ni mas palabras que decir

tampoco historias que contar

lo que un dia a mi llego

hoy ya no esta

creo que el amor nunca se va

mire a Alice trantando de detener el tiempo para poder contemplar su cara esa tan hermosa que tenia en ese momento tenia la misma cara que el dia en que nos enamoramos

tan solo pide libertad

pero el destino decidio una vez mas

a poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi

yo no puedo mensionar tu nombre

y saber que estoy aqui

Yo sin tu amor ! (x3)

estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

y entregar de nuevo el corazon

yo sin tu amor

se me quebro la voz al pronunciar esas palabras tan profundas y significativas

yo sin tu amor

estaba a punto de recuperarme

y dejar atras este dolor

yo sin tu amor

No ha sido facil aceptar

que tu ya no regresaras

como me duele recordar

que ya no estas !

a poco tiempo de sentir

que eras todo para mi

y yo no puedo mensionar tu nombre

y saber que estoy aqui

yo sin tu amor (x3)

estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

y entregar de nuevo el corazon

yo sin tu amor

yo sin tu amorestaba a punto de recuperarme

y dejar atras este dolor

Yo Sin Tu Amor

Baje del escenario y bese a mi hermoso demonio personal

-te amo

-y yo a ti

-bueno ya parenle!!

- quien va?!

-el siguiente concursante del Cullen and Hale idol es….


	5. emmett esto no es pornografico

Alice POV

**Rosalie POV**

Ya con un demonio digan quien es el siguiente solo quedamos Emmett y yo para que hacen el cuento tan largo

-bueno ya digan quien va que morire de la angustia

-idiota

-Edward no le hables asi a mi sentimental esposo –abraze a Emmett aunque estaba muy enojada con el por haber usado esos pantalones pero no importa yo lo amo

-gracias Rose

-de nada amor, pero por que te tenias que poner esos pantalones?

-por que son perfectos para mi cancion

-ok lo que digas

-bien ya que todos estan esperando al siguiente concursante les dire quien es

-Emmett no hagas eso por favor no lo hagas

-Alice tramposa, no es justo que tu sepas que haré y los demás no!

-bueno ya Alice a dicho quien es el siguiente así que pase

-vamos osito

-Rosalie callate que quiero ver esto

-mira Edward tu no me calles, no por que seas mas viejo que yo te da permiso de callarme

-niños ya!

-si mamá –dijimos Edward y yo al unísono

Emmett subio al escenario con sus pantalones tan feos que traia y esa camiseta blanca hasta parece que su esposa no sabe de moda tomo el micrófono y abrio su bocota

-esta es una cancion que espero les guste- con eso inicia un largo trayecto de humillación para mi osito –Rose bebé te amo –estaba usando voz de comunicador de radio que asco-pues aquí les va mi cancion

**Emmett POV**

Esto va a estar bueno bueno bueno bueno espero Rose no se enoje conmigo

-pues aquí les va mi cancion

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

-aaaaaaa no puede ser es I´m too sexy Emmett en que mundo vives sabes que esa cancion no es nada Buena

no le hice caso y continue mi super cancion _por que yo soy tan sexy claro que lo soy  
_-lo que digas Emmett pero no valllas a bailar –_buena idea -_mierda, no Emmett no me hagas caso – _lo siento _

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

Me desgarre la camiseta y le lanze una Mirada coqueta a mi Rose

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Me arranque los pantalones dejandolos destrozados por toda la sala

And I'm too sexy for this song

-emmett ponte algo por dios, rosalie lo dejaste salir sin boxer que indecente eres!!

-Bella tapate los ojos es por tu bien amor

-que por que?, yo no veo nada malo –_Edward que buenos gustos tiene tu novia por eso me cae bien –_mierda, ya vi por que lo decias, Emmett ponte algo no seas

-hijo mio como te atreves a desnudarte en la sala!

-Emmett ya estas castigado, no podras usar tu cuarto favorito de la casa

-que, no papá, por que me castigas así mira que yo no tengo la culpa de que mi esposo sea un idiota, amm por cierto amor ponte algo esa es una vista solo para mi

-ok amor pero quiero nuestro cuarto de regreso, si el que es callatido para ustedes (N/A: no me acuerdo como se dice creo que a prueba de sonido xD)

-ya tranquilos y Emmett ponte el pantalón por favor

-ok ok – subi a mi habitación y me puse unos boxer de conejitos y baje con mi familia – ya contentos?

-jajajaja mucho no sabes cuanto jajajajajaja no puedo creerlo de conejitos Emmett eres increíble yo si fuera tu me ponia los de los ositos cariñositos jajajaja

-Edward como me los iba a poner si mamá no ha lavado la ropa

-jajajajajajaja entonces si tienes boxers de los ositos cariñositos no eran inventos de mi demonio jajajajajaja, Rose como se lo permites?

maldición Rose me queria matar con la mirada y lo estaba logrando hay veces que mi mujer me da miedo

**Rosalie POV**

Esta me la pagaras Emmett prohibirnos el uso de la habitación a prueba de sonido y ademas bajar con los boxers de conejitos y mencionar los de los ositos cariñositos ya se como vengarme solo espera Emmett McCarthy Cullen

-Rose cariño tu turno

-si mamá gracias

-yo que tu Emmett no veria esto jajajaja tu esposa es mala

-Rose que vas a hacer?

Subi al escenario me subí mas la falda, sin mencionar que ya esta muy corta, con la camiseta fue con la que no sabia que hacer _ja ya se _por suerte había comprado un nuevo brasier Victoria´s secret y lo traia ese dia muajajaja me quite la camiseta di vuelta y quede frente a todos

-Alice la cancion por favor

-con gusto Rose

-esta es para ti mi osito cariñosito

-me matas

-callense

-si mi Alice

-bueno ya me dejan empezar?

-si Rose

-y esto es toxic

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

Empese a bailar tan provocativamente que Emmett no soportara mucho tiempo

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Baje del escenario y me acerque aun bailando a Emmett pase una pierna a un lado de el y me sente justo en medio de sus muslos y segui cantando sin importarme el bulto que habia en su boxer

Don't you know that you're toxic

_x2_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

Termine la cancion y Emmett me acerco a su cuerpo me tomo de la cintura y me comenzo a besar todo desde los labios hasta el pecho

-Rose, te lo digo en serio si no te apartes de Emmett algo malo pasara mira a mi jazz jazz tiene el mismo problema que Emmett y bueno Bella con su gran autocontrol ya esta sobre el señor perfecto

-ok Alice, Emmett al rato en nuestra habitación de acuerdo?

-lo que digas amor

-bueno eso fue… como decirlo… a ya se una demostración con mucha piel

-el ganador le decidiremos (N/A: el que se decida en los reviews) antes de iniciar la siguiente ronda

-tienen una hora para prepararse por pareja

subimos a las habitaciones…..


	6. una hora de sentimientos encontrados

este capitulo esta dedicado a Grecia Cullen que espero y si llevemos a cabo nuestro plan malvado muajajaja bueno espero les guste y disculpen la ortografia ese no es mi fuerte!

* * *

Alice POV

-amor ya decidieron ganador?

-no aun no todo esta confuso

-por momentos dicen que Edward luego dicen que Rose y hasta en mi tienen la ligera idea de que pueda ganar

-que bueno mi demonio por que esta fue tu idea

-lo se –me acerque me pare de puntitas y bese sus labios perfectos con los mios-te amo

-y yo a ti

-y jazz jazz que cancion cantaremos?

-la que quieras mi demonio

-que bueno que dices eso por que ya tenia algo pensado

-dime…

-te lo dire pero antes-arranque su camisa lo abraze y comenze a besarlo

-demonio picaro

-mi general desea algo con su demonio?

-algo no, todo-comenzo a bajar lentamente el cierre de mi vestido mientras yo con mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a donde la espalda pierde el nombre-eres mala

-yo?

-no, yo

-eso ya lo sabia

-jajaja –tomo mi cintura ya sin ese pesado vestido que usaba y junto nuestros labios en un beso interminable

Rosalie POV

-Rose cariño, no me hagas esto mira que ya no aguanto

-calmate o no te dejo entrar a la habitación-empujaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas

-Rose por favor dejame entrar

-ya se te bajo la inflamación

-cual inflamación?

-no seas idiota bien que sabes a que me refiero

-a eso, pues todavía no pero tu tienes la culpa por ser tan perfecta tan provocativa

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen oyeme bien no entraras a esta habitación hasta que papá te haya quitado el castigo ok?

-ok

-no Emmy regresa

-que paso Rose?

-tenemos que planear la cancion

-cierto –terminando de decir esa palabra se me aventó encima yo sin mas le respondi besandolo abrazandolo jugando con el –wow Rose cada dia eres mas irresistible

-callate y besame –el obedecio mis dos simples indicaciones-Jasper escuchame bien! Esta vez estas a salvo pero para la proxima no te salvaras

-ok Rose deja de molestar que estoy ocupado

-Jasper, por tu culpa Bella va a explotar

-que quieres que haga hermanito si el pequeño demonio empezó

-Jasper deja de hablar y regresa con tu demonio

-rayos alice ya callate mejor dicho todos callense que Emmy y yo estamos muy ocupados, Emmett recuerdame por que estaba enojada contigo

-por nada amor-me tomo de la cintura me arrastro hacia el me desabrocho boton tras boton hasta llegar al final de la camisa luego abrazando por donde la espalda pierde el nombre metio sus manos y comenzo a bajarme la falda lentamente desprendio mi brasier y…

* * *

hola como estan? espero bien bueno aqui esta el capitulo de lo que hacen mientras esperan para la siguiente ronda

les gusto espero que si solo hay una forma de saberlo

denle en go mi botoncito favorito


	7. la reaccion de Carlisle

**Edward POV**

-Alice que sucede arriba!

-nada! jasper sueltame! otra vez no ya no! -_alice si supieras cuantas veces te he deseado justo como en este momento _

_-_jasper aun que no lo creas yo si puedo oirte y tambien de puedo decir cuantas!

-que pasa Eddie?-Bella usando voz seductora?? o.0

-nada mi amor mejor preparemos nuestra cancion - _Rose aaaaaah como es que siempre tienes algo nuevo para tu osito_

- Emmett callate

-Edward, mi osito no a dicho nada nisiquiera puede hablar

-Niños que pasa?

-nada papá

-aja si claro nada digan la verdad!

-no pasa nada en serio

-Emmett! no te muevas!! o nos atoramos y no creo que te gustaria salir en esta posicion a ver a la familia

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, voy para alla!

-no!

-entonces dime que sucede

-nada

-ya estoy subiendo -_mierda mierda mierda_

_- _que bonito vocabulario Rose - _callate edward minimo yo no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo_

**carlisle POV**

subi las escaleras preparando para cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pasando en el cuarto de ese par pero me sorprendio lo que en realidad sucedia

-emmett no te muevas

-pero rose entonces como quieres que me ponga ahi!

-pues no se, pero no te muevas!

abri la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no me oyeran, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando ahi!

-por que estan jugando twister desnudos!?

-papá cuando entraste?

-esa no es la respuesta de mi pregunta!

-pues, este, rose por que estamos jugando twister desnudos

-facil, ya tenemos preparada nuestra cancion asi que estabamos con la otra cosa **(N/A: mal piensen) **cuando vi el twister y decidi que jugaramos el tiempo que restaba

-ok eso responde el por que estan jugando ahora diganme por que desnudos?

-por que amm que Emmett te diga

-y bien emmett porque lo estan

-asi es mas interesante

-ok, bueno nadamas quedan 10 minutos para la siguiente ronda vayanse preparando y eso es para todos

-si papá -se escucho por toda la casa a 5 vampiros y una humana

* * *

les gusto les encanto avisenme para que continue escribiendo besos

erosalie

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**s **

son mi paga no pido mucho


	8. quee!

**hola a todos aqui ando de regreso con este cap un poco enredado espero les guste cualquier cosa que no entiendan avisenme gracias por todos los reviews y lo demas que hacen con mis historias todas locas! **

**los malos y fics y sus autores los odio con el alma**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Rose y yo ya habiamos decidido la cancion que ibamos a cantar era una que estuvo de moda no hace mucho tiempo digamos que Edward aun era joven

-Emmett, mejor callate

-¡señor lee mentes deja de meterte donde no te hablan!

-ya osito no pasa nada

-pero Rose me esta callando

-Anthony deja de callar a mi esposo

-si Rose

-me encanta tu autoridad – me acerque a ella para besarla pero se movio y cai a la cama

-no osito tenemos que ver algo antes de salir

-que cosa?

-¡la ropa!

-si como se me había olvidado ese punto super importante

-bueno esto es lo que usaras-saco unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y unos zapatos hermosos blancos

-ja Jasper pagame Emmett si es gay

-yo no he oido ni visto nada que lo compruebe

-ya ustedes dos ¿se comportan? Tienen algun problema con que Emmett si sepa de moda

-no Rose lo sentimos

-y tu que usaras princesa

-yo este vestido ¿que te parece? –saco un hermoso vestido blanco con negro miniatura y unos tacones de los mismos tonos solo que el vestido tenia lentejuelas en la parte negra con un escote en "v" dejaba ver un poco de mas

-precioso

**Carlisle POV**

-Esme que les pasa a tus hijos se supone que ya deberian de estar abajo con todo listo para esta ronda

-ya tranquilo Carlisle

-hijos de Esme ya bajen o cancelo el concurso

-ya vamos

tres minutos después aparecieron 6 muchachos bien arreglados y hasta se podria decir que se habian peinado los hombres

-gracioso

-ya Edward no he dicho nada malo

-aja

-bueno empezemos esta ronda

-pero antes –me interrumpio me Esme –diremos el o la ganadora de la ronda pasada, redobles por favor –Alice puso un cd con unos redobles

-y el ganador es

-Rosalie! –dijimos los dos al unisono

**Rosalie POV**

Wow no me lo esperaba yo gane, bueno si me lo esperaba pase a recoger mi trofeo con mamá y papá

-felicidades hija

-gracias, pues quisiera agradecer este premio a todos mis fans que votaron por mi y a mi Emmy por haberme hecho enojar y por amarme tanto gracias de verdad también quisiera agradecerle a todos ustedes que son una bola de perdedores era obvio que yo iba a ganar no se como tuvieron esperanza en ustedes

-ya callate Rose

-ok

me sente junto a Emmett le di un suave beso en la mejilla y papá comenzo a hablar

-iniciemos ya con la siguiente ronda

-los primeros en pasar son…

-si ya vamos

-tramposa!

-y con orgullo

antes de que Alice y Jasper subieran al escenario sono mi celular y recibi un mensaje muy extraño

-Edward, dice Billy que le dijo Jacob, que Alice le conto, que Paul dice, que Angela sabe, que Jessica le chismeo, que Charlie informo que Seth le dijo, que Leah sabia, que Emmett le dijo, que Jasper había pensado, que Lauren cuenta, que Esme dijo, que Carlisle dice que Bella se esta ahogando

-que!?

-que dice Billy que le dijo…

-callate

-Bella que te pasa?

-ya te lo dije se esta ahogando

-ah

* * *

eso es todo por ahorita si puedo mañana subo otro cap

besos

erosalie

r

e

v

i

e

w

s


	9. capitulo romantico

**hola aqui andamos de regreso con este cap **

**que pasara se salvara Bella de ahogarse **

**habra mas tonterias de mi parte **

**-dejaras de decir estupideces -carmen**

**-wow es la primera vez que apareces-erosalie**

**-es que generalmente no dices tantas estupideces**

**bueno ya los dejamos leer **

**-gracias por los reviews me encantan**

**_bonii (si lo escribi mal disculpame) tu review me encanto desde que lo vi me rei como idiota _**

**_-muy idiota _**

**_-¬¬_**

**_bueno ya lean!!_**Alice POV

* * *

después del monologo de Rose, Eddie salvo a su Bella de morir asfixiada y de que los alienigenas se la llevaran era nuestro turno de cantar tome a Jasper del brazo y voluntariamente a la fuerza subio al escenario que bien se veia mi Jazz Jazz con esos jeans y esa camisa entre abierta me mata se ve mejor que Jackson Rathbone (N/A: es el que va a actuar de Jasper xD) y yo no me quedo atrás me encanta la mini que traigo 20 cm arriba de la rodilla no estaba tan mal comparada con la que Rose acostumbra a usar se llega a ver sus victoria´s secret nuevos!! Siempre son nuevos Y bueno el top que me presto no esta tan mal de hecho yo se lo compre y la oblige a regalarmelo era pequeño y negro con pedrería que Formaban la palabra "Alice" y Rose que me creyo que se lo había comprado a ella me pare junto a Jasper y …

-bueno nos… -le quite el micrófono de golpe

-nosotros vamos a cantar "juntos" –comencé a dar mis típicos saltitos –aquí vamos!

(Jasper)  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
guardo este sentimiento  
me siento unido a ti  
te veo y siento morir  
se lo que debo sentir  
y no lo puedo decir  
amor ya no quiero fingir  
tonto soy si te me vas

(Alice)  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
guardo este sentimiento  
me siento unida a ti  
te veo y siento morir  
se lo que debo sentir  
porque no lo puedes decir  
me harias tan feliz  
si pudieras compartir

(Jasper)  
Juntos en silencio  
cuando hay tanto que decir  
(Alice)  
Siempre juntos  
(Jasper)  
Juntos y distantes  
cuando hay tanto por vivir  
(Alice)  
Juntos  
(Jasper)  
Juntos soñado los dos  
un momento magico  
Juntos somos tu y yo y el amor  
(Alice)  
Tu, yo y el amor  
(Jasper)  
Juntos los dos

(Jasper)  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
guardo este sentimiento  
me siento unido a ti  
te veo y siento morir  
se lo que debo sentir  
y no lo puedo decir  
amor ya no quiero fingir  
tonto soy si te me vas  
(Coro)

-te amo demonio-abrace a mi Jasper y lo comencé a besar

-y yo a ti-me dio un beso corto pero tierno

-ya bajen!! –Emmett ¬¬

-bueno el siguiente dueto es ….

Edward POV

_Cuando terminara esto? _Con señas le dije a Rosalie que no sabia

-bueno el siguiente dueto es –_con un carajo ya diganlo _

-Edward y Bella

-que bueno que ya no se esta ahogando-fulmine a Emmett con la mirada _bueno ya no dire nada mira un cantadito nos vamos a poner y el que se lo quite va a perder uno dos tres _

-Emmett deja de cantar eso!! Es para niños de kindergarden –_estrellita donde estas me pregunto en un millar _le lance un gruñido

-quietos los dos! Emmett vuelves molestar y dejo sin jugar todo un mes

-pero Rose tu sabes que Edward es tan como decirlo

-molestable?

-si molestable bien dicho Jasper

-bueno ya podemos cantar

-si

-nuestra cancion es…-comenzó bella

-desde que te vi –dijimos al unísono

-alice la cancion

-ya esta bella

Algun dia nos juramos  
ser amigos hasta el fin  
hoy me animo a confesarte  
lo que yo siento por ti  
dia a dia me pregunto  
que le digo al corazon  
que se siente abandonado  
derretido por tu amor  
sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mia  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar  
desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi  
desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi  
Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
y no puedo fingir mas  
Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
valgo con mi soledad  
hice todo por no amarte  
me esacape de esta pasion  
imposible es olvidarte  
hoy necesito tu amor  
sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mia  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.  
Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi  
desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.  
Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi  
desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.

-te amo bella

-y yo a ti

-mi oveja

-mi leon

-van a seguir hablando en codigo o van a bajar de ahí

* * *

**_que romanticos no? _**

**_les gusto _**

**_lo odiaron _**

**_aganmelo saber _**

**_r_**

**_e_**

**_v_**

**_i_**

**_e_**

**_w_**

**_recibo desde chocolates (verdad grecia) hasta jitomatazos pero cuidado que me arrugo_**


	10. nota de autor muajajaja

**hola a todos esta es solo una nota de autor para avisar que no me e olvidado de mis fanfiction pero no tengo imaginacion ni tiempo espero q para el puente de 15 y 16 de septiembre aquie en mexico pueda subir algo de los dos fics q tengo inconclusos y pueda dar inicio a "Twilight: la comedia" ese es la siguiente historia y pues bueno si quieren ayudar con algo de los fics dejen reviews tomo todas las ideas **

**besos **

**erosalie!!**

**p.d. si encuentran un Cullen me avisan donde **


	11. emmett and rose

**holaaaaaa aqui te regreso para terminar!! aun no pero ya casi**

a y pues para quien mi pidio aqui les dejo es titulo de la siguiente cancion: nena de miguel bose

espero les guste

* * *

Emmett POV

-mi leon

-van a seguir hablando en codigo o van a bajar de ahí - _te juro edward que si no te apuras yo mismo convierto a _Bella

-rose protegeme Eddie me gruño -ahora me encontraba abrazado de las piernas de rose rezando por mi existencia

-bueno ya se calman

-si Rose -dijimos edward y yo al unisono

-bien, el siguiente equipo por obvia es: -_quien sera? ya quiero saber quien es (n/A: no usen sarcasmo)_

_-_idiota

-ahora que dije edward?

-bueno ya mejor subimos, emmett ven aca

-sip señora-Rose me ve feo-ahora que ise mi amor? mi hermosa y perfecta mujer

-como que señora, que acaso me veo vieja

-no Rose para nada tu nunca estaras vieja y fea igual que alguien que conosco...-voltee a ver a Bella y Eddie me volvio a gruñir

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen puedes dejar de gruñirle a mi osito pooh

-si Rose

-iiiih Rose regaño a eddie -dando saltitos alrededor de la sala

-ahora quien tiene complejo de duende

-mira enana yo ser alto y bien bueno

-EMMETT

-esta bien quien sigue cantando?

-tu y rose

jale a rose hasta el escenario le hice la señal para que empezara la musica y...

-que quede claro que yo no escogi la cancion todo fue idea de emmett

**Nena**

Ese modo de andar  
ese look cha cha cha  
casi casi vulgar  
y esas cejas...  
me senti castigar  
te dije si si  
por tu forma de amar  
tan salvaje...

Hay un angel en tu mirada... (inquietante tabu)

Nena luna serena  
todo es posible, menos tu  
nena, ambar y arena  
boca insaciable, solo tu

(promesas y mentiras)  
solo tu... (estrella de mi corazon)  
solo tu... (sofisticada diva)  
solo tu... (ola, una ola, una ola)

No he podido escapar  
de ese aqui ese alla  
me deje dominar  
poco a poco  
quiereme con pasion  
y dime si, si...  
una vez y otra mas  
que locura.

Hay un angel en tu mirada  
ese que sabes solo tu, solo tu.

Nena, luna serena  
todo es posible, menos tu  
nena, ambar y arena  
boca insaciable, solo tu  
(promesa y mentiras)  
solo tu... (estrella de mi corazon)  
solo tu... (sofisticada diva)  
solo tu... (ola, una ola, una ola).

Quiereme con pasion  
y dime si, si  
una vez y otra mas  
que locura.

Hay un angel en tu mirada  
ese que sabes solo tu, solo tu.

Nena deja ya de llorar  
deja ya...

terminamos la cancion

-esa fue la ronda de parejas dentro de media hora comenzara la de grupo espero que esten listos

-nos vemos en media

-aah??

-en media hora po que no entienden mi forma de hablar osea que gente mas corriente

-emmett -todos me zapearon y rose casi me cas...tiga

-todos menos eso rose todo menos eso y no me referia a ti me referia a a a...

-bueno ya vamonos nos vemos en media hora!! -_Jazz se fue wiiii y el pequeño demonio se fue con el wiiiii_

_-_jajajaja

-te que te ries edward?

-de nada bella

-a bueno nos vamos me tengo que preparar para morir en manos de tus hermanas

-y yo a manos de emmett -_cierto yo ponia la coreografia y la cancion jajaja que bueno estara esto jajaja_

-emmett ni se te ocurra

* * *

**quien quieren que gane? **

**digan...me ME!! jajaja **

**sorry ando simple **

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**s**


	12. momentos antes

Rosalie POV

Alice –le dije ya que estabamos en la habitación del pequeño demonio Cullen –creo que la cancion es un poco infantil lo e estado analizando y bueno yo eh pensado que es mejor cambiarla

Bueno Rose dime cual preferirias? –me vio con cara de subestimas mi gusto y mi don

Womanizer de Britney Spears (N/A: cancion trauma del mes) –me encoji de hombros esperando su reaccion

Es en el que sale en el video toda … -no le agrado la idea a la humana

Si Bella ese mismo

Me parece fantastico –dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban que planeaba Alice Cullen

Que planeas? –dije mientras veia como buscaba algo en su armario

Rose, sabes como exitar a Emmett verdad –rei ante la pregunta

Hay Alice la pregunta ofende esa es mi especialidad –dije con aire de suficiencia

Bueno Bella tu eres el problema que podremos hacer contigo? –Alice se quedo con la vista perdida

¿Qué ves? Dime –exigi saber

oh por Dios esto va a estar bueno Bella ve con Rose ella te enseñara a bailar –que quiere que le enseñe a Bella la mujer mas torpe del mundo (N/A: después de mi persona Bella es la mas torpe) a bailar?. Salimos de la habitación mientras Alice arreglaba algo de la ropa la dirigí al despacho de Carlisle seguro ahí estaría vació y le podría enseñar a bailar, cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar encontramos a Esme y Carlisle en una posición que yo conocia a la perfección con Emmett, Bella solto un grito ahogado, yo solo me rei

oh por Dios Esme! Buena esa –la aludida volteo y me sonrió-bueno los dejamos veo que estan muy ocupados "con la decisión de este round" -caminamos hacia otra habitación una donde no haya acción entramos a la de Edward ahí aunque este él no hay acción

-bueno Bella espero sepas usar estos-le enseñe unas zapatillas de doce cm de tacon me vio como si hubiera visto un fantasma –oh vamos no es tan difícil solo pontelos y vere que te puedo enseñar –se puso los zapatos y no podia ni caminar –bueno creo que es muy difícil para ti eso quitatelos empezaras en el piso

-esta bien Rose

-bueno Bella, te enseñare a bailar…

3 hrs. después …

-Bella ya me tienes hasta la !"#$%# que no sabes hacer algo, eres un caso perdido mejor vamos con Alice ella podra contigo- camine por toda la casa hasta encontrarme con el demonio algo traia en las manos – Alice que…

-no te puedo decir Rose es algo bueno y a la vez malo te encantara, oh! Bella ya sabes bailar?

-bueno yo –comenzo a decir la antes mencionada.- pues bailar de lo que se dice bailar, no mucho Rose hiso su mayor esfuerzo pero creo que la torpeza es mayor

-bueno entonces iras atrás –me volteo a ver Alice con malicia en la cara –Rose tu iras adelante y bajaras del escenario tienes que calentar a Emmett para que ellos no puedan ganarnos muahahahaha

-linda risa macabra

-gracias la he estado practicando

-si se nota

-chicos es hora del la siguiente ronda –al grito de Carlisle los chicos salieron corriendo de mi habitación –Alice ya es la hora y no tenemos nada puesto

-bueno Rose de hecho con la ropa enseñaremos mas piel que nada muahahaha…

-ya no uses tu risa macabra

-bueno, entonces entren ya que hay que vestirnos y maquillarnos- entramos y Alice tenia en su cama tres conjuntos bien identificados uno azul para Bella el rojo para mi y el blanco para ella, eran una mini falda desgarrada y un top de los colores designados nos vestimos y bajamos a una velocidad sorprendente

-me alegra que nos hayan querido acompañar chicas

-perdon Carlisle pero ya sabes que necesitamos mucho tiempo para todo

-si no importa –voltee a ver a mi osito y llevaba unos pantalones de piel muy ajustados que hacian notar todo su cuerpo tan sexy tan apetitoso…

-Rose puedes por favor dejar de analizar a Emmett me esta dando asco

-Edward, por tu bien mental deja de entrar a mi mente! Y es una amenaza…

Edward POV

Oh! Eddie te estoy esperando –_Edward por favor ya ven no soporto mas _entre los pensamientos de Jasper y la desesperación de Emmett me estaban matando

-Emmett ya te eh dicho que no me digas Eddie, bien Jasper ya estoy aquí feliz?-_donde esta mi musica de los 80´s –_Emmett que planeas?

-nada Ed ¿Por qué la pregunta? – _que no me descubra dejare de pensar si eso are o pensare en algo desagradable para el si eso are Rose con ese trajecito de conejita play boy_ _tan sexy tan hermosa le quitare ese traje_

–Emmett por favor no quiero ver eso

-entonces salte de mi cabeza

-bueno ya dinos que es lo que nos depara el futuro

-eso se lo deberias preguntar a tu mujer

-Emmett ¬¬

-Jasper tranquilizate me siento muy nervioso y con miedo

-perdon Ed pero es lo que siento, quiero estar con Allie ella me tranquiliza

-bueno Emmett rapido que planeas no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Bella peligra en mano de sus mujeres

-tranquilo hombre ni que fueran taaaan malas

-Edward confia en Allie no le hara daño a Bella, es su amiga

-confiare en ti Jasper pero si sale lastimada me las pagaran

-bueno Emmett cual es tu idea tan genial

-macho man!!

-que!!! –gritamos Jasper y yo al unisono –wtf?!

-estan en mis manos niños no se quejen pudo ser peor... –_eso es cierto _

-tienes razon Jazz

-odio las platicas mentales

-lo se por eso lo hago es muy divertido

-bueno ya ponganse esto –nos paso unos pantalos de piel negros

-que estas loco o que?

-si no se los ponen cantan desnudos (N/A: si por favor!!)

-de acuerdo –nos pusimos los asquerosos pantalones de piel (N/A: todos ajustados mostrando sus piernas bien sexy)

-chicos es hora del la siguiente ronda –al escuchar eso salimos corriendo ya pasaria este martirio pronto… excepto por el hecho de que las chicas no bajaban y cuando por fin lo hicieron quede en shock aun no podia creer que ese angel era mio solo mio _chiquita mi hermosa mujer mi angel mi salvacion y mi infierno si no es por que ya tenemos que terminar el capitulo me le aventaria encima mira que perfeccion de mujer_ los asquerosos pensamientos de Emmett me sacaron de los mios y me hicieron golpearle

-oye eso duele

-deja de pensar en Rose o se te notara –le dije señalando su pantalón y Jasper empezo a reir-oh Jazz a ti también se te nota algo se que guardas mas tus pensamientos pero tu cuerpo reacciona hermano

-bueno ahora diremos los ganadores de la ronda pasada


	13. the girls are back!

**hola bueno aqui estoy de regreso perdon por la tardanza pero mi mus se fue de viaje y me dejo sola!! pero ya aqui un nuevo cap espero les guste!! me tarde mucho escribiendolo como 2 meses jajaja

* * *

**

**Esme POV**

-bueno chicos ahora diremos los ganadores de la ronda pasada –Alice puse el sonido de tambores y todos se veian muy nervioso

-pero antes alguien quiere decir algo? –dijo Carlisle al ver la cara de Rose

-yo, papi –uy algo se traia en manos solo le decia papi cuando queria algo o tenia un plan entre manos!

-adelante Rose dilo

-pues yo les tengo una apuesta chicos, el equipo que pierda hace lo que el ganador le pida sin protestar ¿trato?

-yo acepto- le dijo desafiante Emmett y la pobre Bella estaba que se moria no podia creer que tendria que hacer una perfecta coreografia puesta por Rosalie

-yo también –esta vez Jasper hablaba con mucha confianza se podia sentir

-bueno es una apuesta

-pero Rose yo…

-tranquila Bella ganaremos ya lo vi

-mamá Alice hiso trampa –lloraba Emmett mientras me abrazaba como si fuera un niño de cinco años que queria un jugete

-ya Emmy tranquilo todo puede pasar

-bueno ya anunciare a los ganadores-dijo mi _hombre tan glorioso tan sexy tan perfecto y mas cuando jugamos al doctor y la enfermera_

-OMG! Esme!! Nunca lo pense de ti! Pensando eso de Carlisle

-bueno Eddie hijo Carlisle es mi esposo y es todo eso que pense…

-Mamá, tranquila siento todo eso que estas sintiendo y no es lindo cuando mi pequeño demonio trae esa escases de ropa por cieto toma Alice –Jasper le paso un abrigo a Alice-no quiero que te vean!

-bueno por cuarta vez los ganadores son –iso una pausa no muy larga –Emmett y Rosalie!! (N/A: no saque la cuenta de quien gano y puse a mi pareja favorita)

**Emmett POV**

Me sorprendio tanto la noticia que jale a Rose y la puse sobre mi la comencé a besar y a tocar por todo su hermoso cuerpo –subamos –le dije en un jadeo a Rose ella tomo mi mano y subio al escenario conmigo tomo el trofeo hecho de CHOCOLATE!

-bueno pues primero que nada le agradesco a Emmett por ser mi compañero de toda la eternidad y tener ese cofcofcuerpocofcof talento y a todos mis fans por hacer esto posible sin ustedes no seriamos lo que somos los amamos!

-si lo que dijo –bajamos del escenario y me sente en mi sillita que tenia escrito "Emmett" con mis uñas! Soy un genio!

-ni tanto –Edward me estaba viendo feo como con cara de no lo eres yo no se porque; mamá tomo el micrófono y dijo

-la siguiente ronda y ultima la iniciaran…

-las chicas!

-suerte!!

-ni que la necesitaramos tenemos talento…

Rose subio al escenario toda sexy como me gusta se coloco al frente mientras que Alice y Bella se ponian a su lado cada una en su respectivo lado obvio… se voltearon y dejaron ver un poco de sus espaldas sin ropa al publico Rose comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera increíble mientras se oia un ¿zumbido? Alice siguió con su movimiento de caderas y Bella… hacia lo que podia

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going? –Rose se comenzo a mover de una manera unica sobre mi, cada vez mi pantalon se hacia mas chico y que calor se sentia  
_**I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing? –alice se acerco a Jasper y comenzo a bailarle de una manera parecida a lo que ami me hacia Rose se sentia mas calor creo que ayudare a Rose a quitarse esa camiseta  
**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby –Bella se acerco a Eddie y la verdad no me importo lo que le hacia tenia suficiente con esta mujer sobre mi!

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
_**Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up**  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer_  
**You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
**Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
_**You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
_**But I can't do it  
U Womanizer**

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
_You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_**Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion**  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby  
_  
**Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
**To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
_Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_**Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer**  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are __**  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

**You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
**But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are**_)

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
_**You're nothing but  
A Womanizer**

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
_**(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer) **_  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
_But I can't 'cause we don't  
You... _

**Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer**  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are_  
_**You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_  
**You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'**  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

_**You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer  
**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
**_  
_**Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby**_

* * *

bueno lo que esta de cursiva lo canta Rose

lo que esta en negritas Alice y lo subrayado Bella.... lo que tiene todo pues las tres creo que es obvio!

por favor dejen review son mi paga!!!

r

e

v

i

e

w

* * *


	14. notita para mi gente bonita

Hola gente bonita que me quiere y entiende mis historias!! esta notita bellisimaaa es para dos cosas

1:- dar las muchas gracias por leer todoo esto gracias de verdad!no se que haria sin ustedes de verdad ya hay dias en los que se me olvida que tengo historias y entro a mi bandeja de entrada y woow correos de reviews o que me agregaron a sus favoritos y wooow me emociono asi un buen! GRACIAS no se que haria sin sus amenazas jajajajajajajaja lindisimos sus reviews!!!

2.- prometooo que ya subire caps! si no subo uno en dos semanas (el dia de hoy es jueves 11 de junio) me pueden mandar lo que quieran hasta la guardia Volturi o de plano a EMMETT jajajaja si me lo mandan favor de decirle a Rose que yo no lo tengo jajajajajaa por que es capaz de matarme jajajaja y si me mandan a Seth tambien se los agradecere pero mejor manden a mi muso que se fue de vacaciones desde el verano pasado :D si lo encuentran se ofrece recompensa jajajajajajaja

PEACE AND LOVE girls (and Boys?) un besoooo! un abrazo y un Cullen! o un Volturi!!!

(quiero violar a Aro jajajajajajajaja)


End file.
